Photograph
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: Uma decisão diferente, o que poderia mudar para House e Cuddy? Ela com 19 e ele com 24, como iriam lidar com uma gravidez inesperada...


photograph

Photograph by Ed Sheeran

House md.

Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes

But it's the only thing that I know

When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes

It is the only thing that makes us feel alive

"Cuddy" ele disse sorrindo quando ela atendeu o telefone "É o House, estás livre esta noite, o teste de endocronologia já acabou, pensei que pudéssemos dar uma volta pelo campus" ele sorriu abertamente quando ouviu a resposta dela. "Hum, ok, então as sete, passo aí, ok?" Ele esperou a resposta dela e sorriu murmurando apenas um até já.

Aquele dia ia ficar marcado, o requerimento dele tinha sido aceite e ele não precisa de repetir o último ano e a rapariga da noite anterior, Lisa Cuddy, tinha aceitado sair com ele, aquele ano seria memorável! Disso ele tinha a certeza.

A noite correu maravilhosamente bem, ela era interessante e ele viu-se sorrindo para ela cada ela ria de alguma coisa que ele comentava, ela não era como as outra raparigas que ele já havia conhecido, era absolutamente intoxicante a beleza dela, as respostas sempre na ponta da língua, e os olhos, aqueles olhos azuis deixavam-no intrigado demais, ele quase que diria, louco demais. Ela era uma mistura de beleza com inteligência, algo que ele sempre o deixará louco.

A noite anterior tinha sido, na opinião dele, demasiado rápida. O corpo dela. O beijo dela. Os movimentos. Os corpos unidos numa mistura de sensações. Eles tinham fodido, essa era a palavra certa, sexo puro e simples, mas naquela noite, ele tinha-a amado, os toques eram mais suaves, cuidados, ele beijará cada bocado de pele exposta, as mãos tentando decorar as curvas dela, e ele nunca ouvirá o seu nome soar tão bem do que ela se veio, debaixo dele, gritando. Sim, o nome dele nos lábios dela era o som mais celestial que ele já tinha ouvido, ele tinha a certeza disso.

We keep this love in a photograph

We made these memories for ourselves

Where our eyes are never closing

Hearts are never broken

And time's forever frozen still

Tinham sido os seis meses mais maravilhosos da vida dela, ela tinha a certeza, no auge dos seus 19 anos, Lisa Cuddy tinha naquele momento tudo o que imaginará ter, ela estava a viver um sonho, medicina, Michigan, e House! Ela não podia acreditar na sua sorte, ele fazia-a sentir tudo tão intensamente, tão unicamente, tão perfeitamente! É tudo podia acabar... Como é que ela se deixou levar numa estupidez tão grande, um única pílula por tomar e ela estava grávida! Ela não sabia o que fazer mais, não podia continuar a inventar desculpa para não estar com ele, eventualmente ele teria de saber.

E Gregory House, podia estar preparado para tudo menos para aquela notícia. A namorada estava grávida, ela estava grávida, mas o que mais apertava o coração dele, de uma maneira que ele não percebia, eram as lágrimas dela e os incessantes pedidos de desculpas. Ele tomou-a nos braços, abraçando-a fortemente "tudo o que decidires, seja lá o que for, estarei ao teu lado"

"Não temos como ter este bebé" ela disse chorando "eu só tenho 19 anos"

"Amanhã vamos à clínica" ele abraçou-a e ela continuou a chorar "estamos nisto juntos"

A clínica tinha as paredes frias, brancas. Era impessoal e distante, eles esperam pela vez deles quase uma hora e assim que entraram no consultório, ela sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe as costas, uma sensação que a fazia querer desistir, e pela primeira vez ela pensou no embrião que trazia como o bebé. "Vamos embora por favor" eles não esperam pela chegado do médico e saíram dali o mais depressa possível. "Eu não posso matar o nosso bebé" ela disse apenas "não consigo House, o que é que nós vamos fazer?"

So you can keep me

Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans

Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet

You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home

Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul

And it's the only thing that I know, know

I swear it will get easier,

Remember that with every piece of you

Hm, and it's the only thing we take with us when we die

Eles tinham decido, que assim que o bebé nascesse eles dariam-na ou dariam-no para adoção, alguém responsável que pudesse dar aquele bebé a vida que nenhum dos dois naquele momento poderia dar. Os pais dela expulsaram-na de casa, uma injúria a filha ter engravidado aos 19 anos, de um namorado que nem sequer sabiam existir. Os dele, só lhe disseram que devia assumir as consequências do que tinha feito, sozinho. Ele começará o estágio como interno em Setembro e ela tinha o fim da gravidez previsto para final de Outubro. Ela ia continuar a estudar até porque as aulas só começariam em final de Outubro e ela podia perder a primeira semana sem problemas para recuperar do parto. As notas brilhantes dela permitir-lhe o acesso a uma bolsa de estudo alta o suficiente para ela viver confortavelmente e com ele a trabalhar puderam arrendar um pequeno apartamento fora do campus. Faltava exatamente dois meses para o parto, e eles tinha ido a última ecografia. Nenhum dos dois pedirá para saber, o médico apenas facultou a informação, e nenhum dos dois comentará algo. Era uma menina, talvez fosse melhor informar a assistente social, para informar o casal que ia adotar a criança. Ela era uma menina.

Hm, we keep this love in this photograph

We made these memories for ourselves

Where our eyes are never closing

Hearts were never broken

And time's forever frozen still

So you can keep me

Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans

Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet

You won't ever be alone

Era o dia 8 de Outubro, quando ela sentiu uma forte dor na zona abdominal, as 36 semana ela entrou em trabalho de parto. Durante 48 horas, ela sentiu as piores dores da vida dela, mesmo com a epidural as dores eram demasiado fortes, talvez por ela ser pequena, e ainda tão nova, as dores continuaram a intensificar-se e ele manteve-se ao seu lado, segurando a mão dela, sussurrando palavras de encorajamento e de amor. É assim, as três horas e quite minutos, do dia 10 de Outubro de 1993, o choro da filha deles preenche a sala de partos. A enfermeira leva a bebé e diz que ela é pequena, mas perfeitamente saudável e perguntar se Cuddy quer pegar nela. Ela hesita, mas é House que fala, ele estende os braços e toma a filha no seu colo, junto do seu peito, ele não diz uma palavra, os olhos tentam decorar as feições da sua filha... Filha... Ele nunca tinha usado aquelas palavras, aquele pequeno ser, era a sua filha. A filha deles. Ele passa-a para os braços dela. E Cuddy chora, aquele bebé eras sua filha e quando a assistente social chega para levar a menina eles dizem os dois, ao mesmo tempo, "ela não vai a lado nenhum, nós desistimos da adoção"

Cuddy embala a filha nos seus braços, junto ao seu peito. E a bebé abre os olhos. Azuis, cor do céu num dia de tempestade. A filha tinha os olhos dela, e ele jura que nunca viu algo tão bonito.

Hm, we keep this love in this photograph

We made these memories for ourselves

Where our eyes are never closing

Hearts were never broken

And time's forever frozen still

So you can keep me

Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans

Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet

You won't ever be alone

Hope Catherine House, foram esse o nome que lhe deram, a esperança deles, tinha-se passado um ano, a bebé de cabelos dourados e olhos azuis era aquilo que se podia chamar de uma bebé extremamente feliz, era uma bebé fácil, não dava muitas noite mal dormidas nem era difícil de contentar, e eles podiam ter a certeza que ela tinha sido, e seria, a melhor coisa da vida deles. E Cuddy podia dizer, que tinha sido difícil. Ainda era difícil, conciliar ser mãe e estudar, mas ela não podia ter ninguém melhor que ele ao seu lado, e não podia ser mais feliz do que era, e os dois concluíram, que mesmo sozinhos, na casa dos vinte anos, a criar uma filha sem terem muito, que a felicidade tinha finalmente chegado.


End file.
